1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorder and a method of making the recorder. In particular, the invention relates to technique for fitting a recording head to a head holder which is used for the recorder like an ink jet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recorder such as an ink jet recorder for recording on a recording medium by ejecting ink onto it includes a head unit, which has recording heads and a head holder. The heads are positioned relative to the holder and fixed to it.
FIGS. 9 and 10 of the accompanying drawings show a conventional head unit 1'. The unit 1' includes a head holder 3, four recording heads 2a, 2b, 2c and 2d, a cartridge case holder 10, and a head guide 11. Each of the heads 2a-2d includes an actuator provided therein, a manifold 22 and a nozzle plate 23 which are assembled together. The heads 2a-2d are positioned relative to the holder 3, and then fixed to it. The heads 2a-2d are connected, each through an FPC (flexible printed circuit) 21, to a head board 5. The FPC 21 is soldered to the board 5, which is connected to the controller of the recorder. The manifold 22 has an ink inlet 22a for connection with an ink cartridge case (not shown in FIG. 9, but see in FIG. 6 as reference number 40). Seal rubbers 8a-8d are fitted to the inlets 22a of the heads 2a-2d, respectively, on the inside of the holder 3.
After the head unit 1' is assembled, one or more of the recording heads 2a-2d may be defective. If the heads 2a-2d are bonded to the head holder 3, it is not possible to replace only a defective recording head. A printing test may be carried out with the unit 1' fitted to the recorder. If the test reveals that even one of the heads 2a-2d is defective, it is necessary to replace the whole unit 1'. In addition, because the FPCs 21 for the heads are soldered to the head board 5, it is very difficult to tear off the FPC for the defective head and solder the FPC for the substituted head.